megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas
is the Biomatch for Biometal Model F and a boss character in Mega Man ZX Advent, one of four Mega Men who participate in the Game of Destiny. She is fought in the Oil Field. Model F gives Atlas superhuman strength, fire manipulation powers, and the ability to "curve" bullets in her MegaMerged form. Appearance Atlas appears as a young woman with dual-toned spiky hair, the fringe being a vibrant orange and her hair itself being brown. She is characterized by her slightly thick eyebrows and fierce expression. Like her fellow Mega Men, she wears the typical ZX Mega Man vest with an orange coloration and a pair of boxing glove-like gauntlets that are purely that color, unlike the usual yellow cufts seen worn by others. Due to the hair style Atlas has, which covers the forehead (aka; the location of the possible red triangle identifying reploids), it is impossible to tell if she is human/humanoid or reploid. Personality Atlas has an exceptionally aggressive disposition and values power above everything else. Having previously fought as a soldier in a country that has been ravaged by Mavericks, she developed the belief that human beings can only evolve during times of war and spurns peace, wherein survival of the fittest as the only justification; thus she plays the Game of Destiny in order to plunge the world into a never-ending state of war in order to spur on human evolution. It is therefore curious that she would cooperate with her Mega Man opponents such as Thetis, who wishes for the complete extermination of the human race. Her aggressive personality is similar to that of Model F's persona, Fighting Fefnir; however, whereas Fefnir merely lived for the thrill of battle, Atlas is motivated by her hatred of weakness. History Mega Man ZX Advent She first appears with Thetis in the Arctic Ice Floe. After introducing themselves, they MegaMerge. However, they don't fight the player. She uses her cannon to shatter the ice the player is standing on, leaving them to fight Chronoforce. She's encountered again at the Oil Fields, attacking the Raiders to feed their souls to Model W. She reveals that she wants to evolve humanity. After her defeat, her form is copied by Model A's A-Trans. She appears briefly with the other Mega Men when Aeolus's cipher is broken and in the Ouroboros after the defeat of the eight Pseudoroids. She and the other Mega Men are about to fight Grey/Ashe when Vent/Aile appears and holds them off. During the destruction of Ouroboros, Model Z separates from Vent/Aile and freezes the other Biometals and their Mega Men. Her fate is unknown, but if the game is beaten in Expert Mode, it is shown she and the other Mega Men are well and alive. Attacks *Her battlefield is a rather small room with a platform and poles. She can manipulate the path of her bullets so they can go horizontally and vertically. She can also fire them forward and downward if the player is on the ground. She can shoot upward if the player is on the platform. A square-segmented line determines the path of the shots, making it easy to dodge. *Atlas can fire a long ranged charge shot. *She can set bombs on the floor that explode after a few seconds. She sets at least four of these. (Only used against Ashe.) *She can strike the ground causing a shockwave to surge forward. (Only used against Grey.) *Atlas may at times, charge forward with her Busters, which can knock the player away a good distance. If she comes to at a wall, she punches it furiously, causing the player to lose their grip on it. (Only used against Ashe.) *Atlas' ultimate attack has her charging up an intense sphere of energy which she then punches with her free hand. Upon hitting a wall, it explodes into a wave of smaller shots. This can be countered by using the Homing Shot before the sphere hits a wall if fast enough. It also can be countered by a wind attack. Quotes *"Dodge this!" (when using her bullet manipulation technique) *"Goodbye!" (When using her ultimate attack) Gallery Atlas_concept_art.jpg|Atlas' early concept art. Atlas_modelF_concept.jpg|Concept art of Atlas using Model F. AtlasModelF.png|Atlas using Model F. ZXAFL.png|Atlas and Thetis in their Megamerged forms. atlas_transformation_gif_by_red709-d4bnwf7.gif|Atlas Megamerging and changing back. ZXAHardModeEnd.png|Atlas along with the other Mega Men and Master Thomas. Etymology *Atlas' name comes from Altas, one of the moons of Saturn. Trivia *Despite Model F being derived from Fefnir, Fefnir never had the ability to control his bullets so they would curve in odd trajectories around the room, nor did he have bombs. This could probably be explained by the fact that it was to make Model F more useful gameplay wise, or that MegaMerging powers Biometal up, as Phantom never displayed a shield ability until the ZX games; it's entirely possible, however, that Fefnir and Phantom did ''possess these abilities, but never used them. Fefnir once stated in Mega Man Zero 2 that using bombs '''isn't' his style when Neo Arcadia decided to drop a bomb on the Resistance Base. *Like Leviathan of the Four Guardians, Atlas is the only female of the four Mega Men encountered as an enemy in ZX Advent (Aile is fought out of misunderstanding). Ironically, Atlas is of fire, while Leviathan is of ice. *Atlas' race has been called into question as to whether she was originally human or Reploid, considering her fringe covers her forehead and hides the presence of a crystal insignia that identifies the two. (Although it appears to have no insignia). **Since the red crystal is such an important detail in a ZX-Era reploid, having one's forehead concealed would likely make them a human. Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Major Antagonists